disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Pabbie
Pabbie, or Grand Pabbie is a character from the animated film Frozen. He is the wise, elderly ruler of the trolls, residing in the Valley of the Living Rock. He is voiced by Ciarán Hinds. Background Pabbie is a wise, elderly troll who rules the mystical area known as the Valley of the Living Rock, a land inhabited by dozens of trolls with the ability to morph into rocks to hide themselves from those they wish to keep away from, an ability Pabbie shares. He is also the father of Bulda, though his relations to the other trolls is unknown. And once Bulda adopted the orphan ice harvester, Kristoff and raised him among the troll community, Pabbie officially welcomed him into the family as well, taking the role as his grandfather, explaining how he adopted the nickname Grand Pabbie. Pabbie is also the only troll shown to have magical abilities. He's shown being able to conjure up images through rays of light, but more importantly shown to have healing abilities, which he uses on young Anna after Elsa accidentally struck her with magic. Pabbie is also shown to have the ability to wipe/alter memories, as well as look into the future to some extent. The troll is also able to sense magical elements nearby, seen when Anna (as an adult) arrived in the Valley of the Living Rock, with Pabbie sensing her frozen heart curse not too long after her arrival. Physical appearance Being the king, and quite possibly the oldest member of the troll community, Pabbie has notable differences when it comes to physical features. For instance, he has a mane, much like a lion, making him stand out for the others and symbolizing his position as ruler of the valley. He also dons a flowing green cloak, which appears to be made primarily of grass and such. And though this is a minor feature, he is the only troll with noticeable eyebrows, that are on the rather bushy side that match the color of his mane. Interestingly enough, an outfit greatly similar to Pabbie's was given to Kristoff during the wedding ceremony created by the trolls, indicating, for the troll community at least, Pabbie's outfit is completely royal attire. He is also the only troll who wears yellow crystals, in contrast to the other trolls who wear blue and green, for males, and red and pink crystals for females. This likely signifies his leadership role within the community. Role in the film Healing Anna Pabbie is first seen when the King and Queen of Arendelle visit the Valley of the Living Rock, seeking the assistance of the mystical creatures after their daughter, Princess Elsa (who was born with powers over ice and snow) strikes her younger sister, Princess Anna, in the head with her magic. The trolls part for Pabbie to come onto the scene, and the wise troll inspects the unconscious Anna. Meanwhile, Pabbie's daughter, Bulda, discovers and adopts a young boy and his reindeer calf (Kristoff and Sven) and welcomes them into the family. After he examines her injury, he informs the king and queen that they're lucky she wasn't shot in the heart, as that'd be much more difficult to cure, though the head would be a simple task. With his magic, Pabbie cures the injured princess, but before the royal family departs, he decides it may also be best to wipe Anna's memories of Elsa's magic, though made sure to keep their memories of having fun together, simply swapping any magical element to make things seem normal and ordinary. Afterwards, Pabbie informs Elsa that it's crucial she learns to control her magical abilities, telling her that, while it is beautiful, it can be very dangerous, and her emotions are what keep the balance moving. For instance, if she's happy and at peace, her powers would be simple to control, but should fear consume her, things can run amuck and threaten those around her instantly. The king assures Pabbie that he and the queen will do whatever they can to keep Elsa's powers from harming those around her, as well as the precautions they plan to take, such as keeping Elsa from any unnecessary human contact, supplying her with gloves that suppress her powers so long as they're worn, and keep her within the castle walls at all times. Frozen Heart Years later, Elsa's powers were revealed to the world, including Anna, having her flee the kingdom and accidentally causing an eternal winter. Anna trust Elsa means no real harm and goes out to find her, with the help of Kristoff. When she does, however, Elsa accidentally strikes Anna in the heart with her magic, causing her to slowly freeze to death. Noticing this, Kristoff believes Pabbie can heal her, and quickly guides her to the Valley of the Living Rock. When they arrive, Pabbie is said to be asleep, but eventually awakens and rushes to the scene when he senses strange magic in the area, just as Anna was beginning to faint due to her dying curse increasing by the minute. Kristoff explains what happened, but Pabbie explains that he's unable to save her, unfortunately. However, he's able to tell them what would. Only the act of true love could break the frozen curse, but if they fail to do so in time, Anna will become frozen solid, killing her. With these heavy thoughts in mind, Kristoff and Anna rush back to Arendelle to break the curse. Gallery Pabbiefrozenpast.jpg Trolls frozen disney2013.jpg 44225775.jpg Pabbie_free_fall.jpg bfcc8adc097323e79e6c93d543fb9328.jpg Pabbie_Frozen_Conceptart.jpg Digitalconcept_Pabbie_Frozen.jpg Pabbie_FrozenCGI.jpg tumblr_mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o3_1280.jpg Frozen_Conceptart_GrandPabbie.jpg Frozenheartpabbie.jpg Trivia *Pabbie and the trolls appear to represent the Troll from the original Snow Queen. Contrary to the fairy tale, the trolls are actually benevolent and instead of causing one of the protagonist's curse, Pabbie is ironically the one who heals the protagonist from the curse. **It should also be noted that the Troll was implied to represent the Devil himself; Pabbie, on the other hand, appears as a wise, holy figure with a sense of harmony and peace. **However, although he has good intentions, his actions, like the Troll's, create conflict for the protagonists, with Elsa becoming cold and barricaded from Anna due to having to hide her powers by gloves (similar to Kai's hatred towards Gerda due to the Troll's mirror forcing Kai to see the bad in people). ***However he also gives the protagonists the solution to the conflict, with him telling that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. This would eventually lead to Anna and Elsa reconciling and thawing Arendelle. *According to the book, Frozen: The Essential Guide, Pabbie can be rather sensitive, as it states he refuses to tell his age. *Pabbie is the only key character in the film that doesn't appear physically in any of the three trailers, though his narration is featured. *His name is obviously a play on the nickname Grand Pappy. Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Creatures Category:Kings Category:Trolls Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Legendary creatures Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Royalty